Miss Janey Jones
by EvelynnSand
Summary: 1/5 Janey walks back into Sherlock's life but will he forgive her? first fanfic so please review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic… if I'm rubbish please say! There is also a prequel to Miss Janey Jones, if you think I should post it then please review!

Miss Janey Jones.

Sherlock is bored.

Sherlock wants a case.

He needs a case.

He is wearing five nicotine patches under the sleeve of his blue pinstriped dressing gown.

When he hears a noise downstairs, his brain gets to work immediately, small light footsteps, heeled, at least 3 inches possibly 4, weighs no more than 9 stone, slender, young, short, trying not to make a noise, failing,

"3,2,1." He says as he hauls himself up.

A small tap on the door, the woman sniffed heavily, like she was upset. Sherlock cocked his head to one side and decided to answer the door.

"Yes..." he said as he flung open the door.

"Hello Sherlock, long time no see" she invited herself in and turned to look at him, she smiled sweetly.

She wasn't upset infact she quite the opposite, She was a short girl trying to look taller by wearing a high heel and pencil skirt, her clothes were fairly expensive, office wear, but ruffled, so she had travelled, her shoes were new but worn in well, she walks everywhere, hardly surprising, she only looks about 19 but with the expense of her clothes she has to be older, she works in the city, she holds herself like someone of importance, clean, manicured nails so she works with hands but not too much so she types and writes, she is a secretary then… her hair is dyed red and she has a faint tan on her neck so she's recently been abroad, but for work not pleasure, no woman would have a tan line there if they'd been on holiday… the eyes. He realises who she is. Those eyes, those bright blue dangerous killer eyes that would fool any-man into thinking he was safe when only an inch from his death.

It is always the eyes that will give you away, you never forget someone's eyes.

"Have you finished?" she said quietly.

"Finished? Finished what?"

"Deducing what you can, to work out who I am" she sat down on the chair and kicked off her shoes "I mean you could just ask Sherlock I wouldn't be offended, it's been a very long time, and I think I was blonde when you last saw me"

"I know who you are, of course I do, I don't ever forget a face- tea?"

"Oh only if it's a decent leaf, I've been spoilt recently you see"

Sherlock clicked the button on the kettle.

"You know it took be blumming ages to find this place, I have to say that Charlotte Street was nicer, but who am I to tell you where to live"

Sherlock placed the tray of tea down and took his cup.

"How is the Egyptian ambassador these days I haven't heard anything about him in a long while"

"Huu? Oh I have no idea, I left about 2 years ago, didn't agree with his replacement, no no Sherlock dear I have moved on up in the world I've got better things to see than the four walls of the embassy"

Sherlock laughed and she took a sip of her tea and flinched.

"Eughh I hope you don't mind if I don't have anymore of that do you? She put it down and looked at Sherlock.

"You know something Sherlock, I didn't know if I should come to see you, you know bring things back to mind that you might not want me too, but I have no one at the moment and you are the only person I could ever talk to-"

Sherlock smiled "it's nice to see you again Janey"

She sighed heavily "Thank god you remembered me! I was getting worried"

"Of course I remembered you Janey I couldn't forget those eyes anywhere"

John walked in with two bags of shopping

"Oh I'm sorry Sherlock, I didn't realise you were seeing a client today"

"I'm not this is an old friend Jane Jones"

"Wait, an old friend? You don't have friends?" John said ironically

"Forget the 'he has no friends' spiel" Janey said "He's slacking! He didn't even notice my wedding ring!"

"What? You? Married? I can't believe it!" Sherlock quizzed

She moved over to look out of the window

"Well widowed actually, he died about six months ago, can't say that I grieved for long though, he was a frightful bore, but with it being a year since the marriage, and just less than 8 months since he changed his will- leaving everything to me of course, there's still a group of people out there that still think I murdered him- I didn't before you ask, someone else did, and personally I thank them, I'm loaded and have my independence back it's a win win situation"

she laughed and Sherlock tittered under his breath, John just gwarped at her.

"oh shut your mouth John, if you keep it open any longer it'll stay like that"

Janey laughed

"Sherlock, can I ask who Janey is?"

"Yes John you may"

"Well who is she then"

Sherlock stood up and walked over to the desk and leant against it.

"Janey was the old you, I left uni and needed a new place to stay, I found Janey and she let me rent out her spare room, but eventually I bored her enough into accompanying me to a crime scene one evening and that was it, we were a team for nearly 7 years but, she was working for the Egyptian ambassador, he got into some kind of trouble and that was the last I saw or heard of her until she walked in 5 minutes ago"

He had walked over to her and was staring her right in the face, when she turned away and sat back down again.

"I carried on living at her place then 3 years ago I met you, we moved in here and I rented her house out for her, didn't want it gathering debt, did I, but he moved out about 2 years ago so I thought you know what? let her find her own tenant, if she's not going to contact me then why should I help her" he walked round and sat opposite her.

"It wasn't my fault Sherlock"

"Oh it never was your fault was it"

"Now that was uncalled for- we spoke about this years ago and said it should never be brought up again"

"Well I'm angry! I'm going to bring up things I can use against you aren't I?"

"Listen to me, I was told to cut off all contact with the UK, I was the ambassador's wingman- I had to stand by him!"

"Oh don't tell me, I know how proud you were of that job" he walked over to her

"I waited for you you know, all night and the next day I was so worried about where you were, I went to the police to report you missing, but when they ran you through their files they came back to me and said that you were safe, I was to stop worrying and forget all about you, that really killed me JJ"

"Sherlock I am so sorry, I didn't think"

"I know Janey, you never think, about anyone else, you are far too much like me it's dangerous"

She laughed and she walked up to him and hugged him

"I just think that maybe you should let John know that it's your fault that I'm the heartless git he thinks I am"

"I don't think that Sherlock"

"Why not? You say it often enough" he peered into his microscope

Janey laughed "Ohh Sherlock Holmes I have missed you"

"Well your back now, infact what are you doing back? And since when have you even been back?"

"Oh I came back about 2 years ago now, that's why your tenant was evicted as I wanted my house back and I got myself a job as the PMs Middle Eastern advisor"

John looked confused "Sorry what?"

"Well you know how on the telly, they have a foreign correspondent? Telling you what's happing wherever it is they are?"

"Yes"

"well its nothing like that but if it helps" she smiled up at him

"No it is a bit. When something happens in the Middle East I know about it- I usually know about it before anyone else does- I then meet with the PMs PA or the PM himself, to tell him that he dosn't need to know about it, he dosn't have to know about it- I'm dealing with it, he needs to know but only enough to look like he is doing something, and he needs to make a public appearance about the problem. It's quite fun actually"

"Right" John replied, he quite obviously didn't understand what she had said, but Sherlock did.

"So, you are best friends with most of government, and get free trips to the Middle East" Sherlock said sarcastically

"Well you didn't have to be quite so brash about it, but yes" she said with smile he turned to her and smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

A while later and after a few cups of proper tea, John left to take Mary out for the evening.

"Well what are we going to do while he's out having fun?" she asked him as she leaned forward in his chair

"I don't know Janey we could sit here and reminisce or-"

"We could forget that and take off where left things?" she stood up and walked round the back of his chair and slipped her arms round his neck

"Well weighing up those two very interesting propositions" she started kissing him on the neck " I believe the best thing to do in this situation is-"

"Oh for god sake Sherlock shut up and get you shirt off"

"Is, is too get my shirt off, yes right well ok"

She pulled him out of his seat and into the bedroom.

John was back a lot earlier than Sherlock expected, he was lying in bed and Janey was in the bathroom wearing his dressing gown. John might be stupid but he could put two and two together.

Sherlock jumped from his bed and pulled on his boxers, a shirt and a pair of trousers and met John in the hallway as he came out of his bedroom

"You're home early john?"

"Yes Mary had a call, her father's been taken ill so she left to go and see him"

"Oh I'm sorry john must have spoilt your plans for this evening, not to mention mine" Sherlock said under his breath

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"Sherlock when did you get dressed, when I left you were still in your dressing gown-"

Janey came out of the bathroom wearing Sherlock's dressing gown

"Oh! Oh right umm ok" john stumbled over his words, he smiled and tilted his head away from Janey as she tied the gown a little tighter

"Umm would you like me to go for a walk or something until you two are umm finished" he smiled embarrassingly

"Yes" "No!" Sherlock and Janey said together, then looked at each other

"listen John" she said

"I'm starving, how about you go out and get a takeaway so when you get back we can all have a nice evening together, yeah?"

She slipped her arm around Sherlock

"Ok well I'll be about 20mins then"

"Don't hurry back" Sherlock called after him

"Haa oh don't worry i wont"

Janey started to pick up their clothes from the living room and Sherlock went into the kitchen, she then came up to him and slid her arms round him,

"I'm off to get changed, did you want to help me choose what to wear?"

"He turned around to face her and kissed her

"Humm .." he smiled

"Come on then"

She pulled him into the bedroom but just as she threw open his wardrobe and started to pick things out loud heavy footsteps could be heard charging

up the stairs,

"Sherlock... Sherlock? Where are you"

"Bedroom"

Lestrade walked in and Janey turned round he stared at her then his eyes turned to Sherlock who was lying on his bed looking like this was a normal

occurrence.

"Yes Lestrade? Did you need me?"

"Umm yes, there's"

Janey had turned round but her dressing gown was untied so you could see her bra and a pair of Sherlock's boxers- the ones he was wearing earlier,

Lestrade stared at her and she raised her eyebrows at him

"Yes umm there's been a murder will you come? Err will you have a look, at the body i mean , yes?" he stumbles over his words

Sherlock gets up

"Of course- Janey get dressed, your coming too"

He walked out into the living room

Picked up her coat and threw it at her

"There, address Lestrade? No offence but if i step into a police car i'll have papers all over me again"

" No no yes fine um yes 30 St Georges Square, get there as soon as possible"

"I will"

"Why am i coming with you Sherlock?"

"You're better than John, you've had more experience, and you'll make Sergeant Donovan a very angry lady" he smiled and put on his coat and scarf

and she followed him out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived the road was taped off and Sgt Sally Donovan was standing nearby

"Good evening Sally" Sherlock said cheerfully

"Evening Freak, who's your friend, it's not John"

"No its not John, well spotted sally your doing well at these observations, this is Janey say hello Janey"

"Hello" Janey said sweetly rocking on her feet

"Excuse us Sally it's been fun, maybe we should do this again sometime soon" he snapped the tape and he and Janey walked through.

Lestrade was standing by the front door of the house

"Why do you wind her up Sherlock?"

"Oh no reason she just dosn't believe a word i say, dosn't believe that i have a talent oh and convinced you that i was a mass serial killer and that

every case i helped you with i had invented myself to look clever, which is why i know so much about how they died. Now can we go and see the

body?"

"Humm 5 minutes"

"Plenty of time"

Sherlock snaps his rubber gloves against his wrist and follows Lestrade into the house.

It was about 11pm when Sherlock and Janey walked through the door at 221b.

"Where the hell have you two been i have been waiting for nearly 5 hours for you two to get back, i expected to come back and find you drinking tea or

at most in a compromising position on the sofa but not in the house at all? Actually i don't know why I'm surprised your always running off aren't you?

So what happened then did you get bored waiting for the food so you took Jane here out for a slap up meal somewhere to 'catch up on old times' and

just forgot about me?"

He had sat back down and pretended to read the paper

"John, listen to me i need you to stay calm ok"

"What why?"

John looked worried Sherlock hadn't even tried to argue with him

"Do you remember you friend Mark Wheeler?"

"Of course i remember him, he was my best friend at school, why?"

"Because memories are all you have now- he's dead"

"What? When how, how the hell do you know?"

"Because i was invited out by Lestrade to help at a murder scene but it turns out it was you mate Mark and it was suicide not murder, people are so

quick to assume these days"

"Oh god, Jesus,"

John sat down with his head in his hands and sniffed heavily

"It's ok John, it was quick he tied the rope in the rafters of the attic so it was a long drop"

"Sherlock Holmes you heartless sod!" Janey exclaimed

"You're suppose to comfort him not make him feel worse!"

She kneeled down next to the chair and put her arm round him

"It's ok John he was just depressed now listen to me its at times like these you need cake, heyy?"

"Umm yeah ok thanks Janey"

"Sherlock?"

"What?"

"Cake?"

"yeah lovely"

"Right what's the likely hood that you have any eggs?...I'll go and ask Mrs Hudson"

After John had gotten over the initial shock of losing a close friend he emerged from his room

His eyes were red and his nose was stuffy- he had been crying

"I, i um am going to go back home for a bit and err see his family, i don't know how long I'll be so you'll just have to manage without me"

He had already packed a bag, he picked up his coat from the sofa and went to leave.

"John," Sherlock said quietly

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"Yes me too John" Janey said

"I really am, listen take all the time you need- i probably won't be here when you get back so it was lovely to meet you"

John left and as the door shut Sherlock turned to Janey

"Why won't you be here when he gets back?"

"I got a message from my brother Alex he said that the Arabian situation is getting worse and the PM wants me out there- I'm the only one in the office

who speaks Arabic so i have to go out there frequently"

Sherlock looked heartbroken, she was leaving, again, why did she do this to him?

But Sherlock knew why, because she was just like him, she didn't do emotions, she did what she had to protect herself and in her case her superior-

firstly the ambassador now the prime minister. He respected that.

"When do you leave?"

"My plane goes Friday morning"

it was Monday

Well Sherlock thought, i have 4 days to make the most of this amazing woman before she disappears again, I'm going to spoil her.

It was Thursday the day before Janey was due to leave and they had done it all, he'd taken her to everything that the tourist does when they visit

London but those who live there never seem to acknowledge and then spent any spare time in bed.

Sherlock was standing at the window in his bedroom looking out onto the houses behind, thinking. He turned to look at Janey who was fast asleep in

the bed still curled up from when she was wrapped around his body during the night.

He went over and kissed her on the forehead before putting on his jacket and headed out of the door. as the front door slammed Janey woke up and

looked at the empty space next to her she smiled, got out of bed and picked up Sherlock's purple shirt from the floor and walked into the living room to

write a note:

_Sherlock,_

_I'm sorry, but i have to go._

_I'd like to get ready for my flight tomorrow and i need to pop back to the office.__  
__Thank you for an amazing week and I'll text you before i leave.__  
__All the love in my heart will always be for you,__  
__Goodbye Sherlock.__  
__Your baby JJ x__  
_  
she got changed and put the shirt into her handbag and walked out.

It was a few hours after Janey had left before Sherlock got back as he came into the house he called out for her, he came into the living room and saw

the note propped up against his laptop screen

He read the note and folded it back up, sniffed heavily lifted his head high and put a small box and the note on the mantelpiece he sat down on his

chair and picked up the newspaper.

* the next day *

Sherlock's phone buzzed on his bedside table and he heaved himself over to pick it up

_Would you come over to mine? I'd like to talk before i go. I'll be leaving at 10 so if you want to talk be there before then. Please._

_JJ xxx_

He got up out of bed and dressed quickly, it was half past eight he picked up his jacket and walked out.

Janey was sat at her bedroom dressing table wearing a pair of black leggings and Sherlock's purple shirt, she was finishing her make up as Sherlock

walked in.

"I wondered where my shirt went"

"Humm its beautiful i thought it would be comfy to travel in"

"So why am i here?"

"I needed to talk to you, ask you a favour but there's a catch"

"What catch?"

"Well you can't refuse"

"Refuse what?"

"The favour i ask of you"

"Why?"

"Because it's too important"

"Listen Janey i wanted to give you a present before you went"

He takes the small box out of his pocket and opened it in front of her, she took a sharp breath

"It's beautiful!"

Inside was an engagement ring of platinum with a ruby surrounded by diamonds. Sherlock smiled,

"When you come back I want to make you my bride."

"Oh Sherlock"

She started to cry

"What's happened? What's wrong?"

Sherlock asked

" While i was in Egypt i made enemies, i needed protection and so did the ambassador and so i owed people for saving our lives and now, now they

want payment but with my dead body"

She had taken the ring out and placed on her finger and put her head into his chest and had started to cry

"This favour, Sherlock i need you to, no no.. You know i don't want to die at the hands of someone i don't know, someone i don't trust, someone i don't

love ...Sherlock."

"No don't ask please, i can't Janey! i love you!"

"And that's exactly why you must"

She took a syringe out of the draw and placed it on the dressing table and pressed play on her CD player and walked over to Sherlock and started to

sing and dance with him.

*I'm not calling you a liar, just don't lie to me,

I'm not calling you a thief, just don't steal from me

I'm not calling you a ghost so stop haunting me,

And i love you so much I'm going to let you

Kill me.*

They were dancing slowly and she had her head his chest

The song carried on but she had stopped singing, she was crying, Sherlock felt her tears soak into his shirt so he proceeded to spin her around and

dance with her properly and she started to laugh. They waltzed for a while, smiling and laughing with each other then she slowed and looked at him

and his smile dropped, he pulled her in closer and they slow danced a bit more.

*though but for the grace of god go on

And when you kiss me, I'm happy enough to die.*

he lifted her head and kissed her deeply, he then put his hand behind him and picked up the syringe, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he stabbed

her in the small of her back and

she winced in pain but smiled. They continued to kiss whilst she smiled and cried.

*there's a ghost in my mouth and it talks in my sleep

wraps itself around my tongue as it softly speaks

then it walks,

then it walks,

then it walks with my legs*

she collapses in his arms and he carries her to the bed she smiles at him, as he places her down on the bed

"I'm so sorry Janey, i love you so much i never wanted to do this."

"shhhh you did what you had too..." she smiles angelically

"Sherlock?"

"Yes Janey?"

"I love you"

She slips away with a smile on her face and the man she loves by her side, her death was sweet.

*oh but for the grace of god go on

and when you kiss me i am happy enough*

Sherlock lifted his head from her face and took off the ring he had given her and put it in his pocket. He kisses her gently and wipes away his tears he

walks over to her desk to pick up the syringe and sees a photo of Janey. He takes the photo with him and kisses her goodbye for the last time.

To this day on a long string around his neck Sherlock wears the ring that should be worn by Janey Jones- his Mrs. Holmes

Who died in the arms of the man she loved because love

Always conquers death.

Always.

Sherlock swore that he would never love anyone again; his heart belonged to Janey Jones his first and very last love.


	4. The Days after the Day

The days after the day

"Last night we received information the body of the Prime Ministers foreign advisor was found at her home in Charlotte Street, late on Sunday evening.

After an initial assessment the police have released that she died of blood poisoning. Today the Prime Minister released a statement...

The Prime Minister appears on screen

"Miss Jones was a fantastic worker, colleague and indeed a close friend, she will be sorely missed at work and my deepest sympathy goes to her family

at this dark time.."

Sherlock switched off the television and threw the remote on the floor

It had been 6 days since he said goodbye to Janey, He looked haggard, withdrawn and depressed. He hadn't washed in days and hadn't eaten since

the day before he left her, he got up and moved all the paper off of his laptop and googled Janey's name and scanned over some of news articles, he

then went back up to the search bar and added his own name,

_'Sherlock Holmes, private detective, and a close friend of Miss Jones was allegedly at Miss Jones house on the day of her death, police have spoken to Mr. Holmes and say that there is no line of inquiry- she was alive when he last saw her'_

_'The detective extraordinaire seems to be the last person to have seen her alive'_

_'Detective's girlfriend dies moments after he leaves'_

He slams the lid down and walks to the kitchen and peers into the fridge, he sniffs a bottle of milk that is no longer liquid and recoils in revoltion he boils

the kettle and peers into the cupboard to search for a teabag he picks up the pot and looks inside he takes out the last teabag and sees a piece of

folded paper in the bottom.

_'Oi you! Skinny lazy git, i guess by the fact that you're at the bottom of the teabags you haven't left the house since i made you kill me, so get in the shower,_

_get dressed, put a smile on your face and brave the world. I don't want a boyfriend that wallows in self pity for weeks._

_You are stronger than that._

_That's why i love you._

_Always remember that whenever you feel upset or depressed._

_You were the only one for me because my life was cut short._

_Now i know that you waited for me, i found your message, i mean you could have been a little more discrete my darling but thank you. Now listen to me talk to _

_the policeman and get yourself another case ok?_

_You're not going to ignore your long dead girlfriend now are you?_

_No?_

_Good!_

_So go! Shower! Dress! Now!'_

Sherlock smiled and folded the note up, he walked over to the mantelpiece and picked up the photograph of Janey and slipped the note into the back of

the frame. He kissed the photo, placed it gently back down and headed to the bathroom.

It was a gorgeous day, crystal clear sky and a gentle breeze just took the humidity out of the air, despite the heat Sherlock still preceded to wear his

long thick coat and scarf.

He walked to the park and sat down bringing his skills of observation back up to scratch, a man playing with a child like a son but he is quite clearly not

his, a businessman sat pretending to be reading a newspaper but indeed talking to his mistress who is sat next to him doing her makeup, and a couple

of teenagers in the trees, trading drugs.

Sherlock pulled out his phone and texted Lestrade

_Anything come up? SH_

He stood up slowly and looked at the bench then turned and started to walk away, then his phone buzzed

_Actually there is, 15 Harrowood Lane, please come. Lestrade_

He spun round looked back at the bench, smiled, and walked off quickly

...For a girl who cherished the little things most, i knew that this was the perfect spot...

Sherlock arrived at the crime scene a little after midday and met Lestrade at the door he walked straight through the house and out into the garden to

find 15 holes in the ground each with human remains in, he wandered around for a while then walked back over to Lestrade

"You're looking for a middle aged man, large, beefy looking- because it is beef, the murderer is a cannibal- ate all of his victims- there is no flesh on the

bones but the bones aren't old enough for the flesh to have deteriorated over time, he's been active recently with this young lady being the last victim-

i would say 3/4 weeks ago? But it's not really my area so if you'll excuse me i really need to be somewhere"

Err err thanks Sherlock..." Lestrade replied "Oh before you go Sherlock i just wanted to say sorry"

"What for?"

"The girl, your err your friend, Miss Jones, i heard a few days back that she'd died"

"Yes she did"

"Well i knew her face, when i saw her at yours so you must have been close, i just wanted to say sorry"

"Why did you kill her?"

"What?"

"well your apologising, people only apologise when they've done something wrong, and given the context, it leads me to the thread that you are

subconsciously apologising for being responsible for her death"

Lestrade rolled his eyes

"Sherlock, just say thank you"

"Thank you?"

Sherlock walked away and hailed a cab back to 221b.


	5. Chapter 5

He got in and took of his coat and scarf then threw himself down on the chair and flicked on the news channel.

"And finally, the foreign advisor to the Prime Minister who was found dead at her home in London on Sunday, was allegedly dating private detective

Sherlock Holmes, who-"

Sherlock lifted his head

"-was allegedly with her at the time she died, police wish to speak to Mr. Holmes as Chief Inspector Miller of Scotland yard said today 'We have new

evidence to suspect that this was self administered poisoning, Mr. Holmes, who was probably the last person to

see Miss Jones alive, could hold the vital clue into this tragic and untimely death."

The doorbell rang and Sherlock switched off the television and ran down the stairs.. Coppers... He could sense them a mile off.

He opened the door and 2 badges were thrust in his face

"Chief Inspector Miller and Detective Holland, may we come in sir?" Miller said, he was tall and well built, mid forties and been in the police force his

whole life, but Holland? Young, very young, climbed the ranks quickly, obviously wants to get to the top..

"Yes yes of course officers, please this way"

He led them upstairs

"We're sorry to be disturbing you again Mr. Holmes but we just needed to ask a few more questions" said Miller comfortingly as he held a cup of tea

"Oh yes of course officers you know I'm happy to help, what is it have you found new evidence?"

Sherlock portrayed a very emotional character with a slight snivel in his voice

"Yes sir we, we believe that Miss Jones had either poisoned herself or indeed been poisoned by someone else..."

"What? No, no, no, not Janey, she wouldnt commit suicide?, no why would she? Everything was going well for her, she was on top of the world"

"And sometimes Mr. Holmes people fall off... You of all people should know that" sneered Holland. Miller continued.

"all we want to know is was she in any way any more emotional than usual or did she seem worried or upset for any reason, anything at all"

"I've already said no, she was so happy, she was supposed to be going Saudi that afternoon she was really looking forward to it, i went round to say

goodbye and told her to ring me when she got there, when she never rang, i ignored it, when she lands she is usually thrown straight into business, it

didn't bother me, i knew her job i knew she'd be busy, but by Sunday i was starting to worry as even with time delay it had been nearly 2 day without

hearing a word, then i got a call from Sally, who she works with asking where Janey was because apparently she wasn't in Saudi, and no one could get

hold of her, i went round to her house and i met you there, i have told you all this before i..."

Sherlock started to cry,

"She wouldnt have committed suicide, she wouldnt, she was happy, we were, we were happy... I'm sorry id like you to go now please, i can't answer

any more questions"

" If Mr. Holmes i could just ask..." Said Holland forcefully

"No! Please could you just go now, please officers" Miller glared at Holland

" Yes yes of course but you should know that during the post mortem we discovered that miss Jones was pregnant, about a week -but Mr. Holmes

please anything you can think of please just give me a call"

Miller held out a business card and placed it on Sherlock's armrest and the two officers saw themselves out.

As Sherlock heard the door slam he looked up to the photograph on the mantle piece

"you were pregnant?"

A tear rolled down his face, a real tear this time.

"i killed the woman i loved, and my unborn child?"

"Sherlock Holmes you selfish, pointless stupid stupid stupid human being" he kicked over the table sending china flying, sweeped his arm across the

mantle piece pulled the books off the bookcase and pushed everything off the table he then fell to the floor leaning against the chair

"Janey Evangeline Grace Jones, what the hell have you done to me..." he then cried himself to sleep.

John was back from visiting his family and was sat in the living room reading the newspaper, surrounded by broken china, torn paper, books and general mess.

But it didn't seem to bother him, Sherlock was still asleep leaning against the sofa when John started to talk

"You know something Sherlock? You are unbelievable, it says here that you and i quote, 'left your girlfriends house, while she was very much alive,

came home and started to worry about how your girlfriend had never called, went back to her house after receiving a call from a concerned work

colleague, and found her dead"

Sherlock was awake

"and? So what, that is what happened?"

"Umm Girlfriend? She'd been back in your life for 5 minutes and their calling her your girlfriend?"

" well what else was i suppose to tell the police, that I'm a guy she knew from years ago and she just walked back into my life we had 4 days and

nights of unbelievable sex and now she's dead?"

"4 days AND nights? Blimey Sherlock!"

"Oh really John i tell you all that and the sex is all you pick up on? Just shows how you mind works"

"well your mind must work the same way too! 4 days!"

He got up and boiled the kettle

"I mean was just continuous or did you you know stop in-between?"

"JOHN! Really? Now?"

"No no ok ok... But 4 days AND nights-"

"oh for goodness sake John would you mind doing all that in your head please!"

John brought over the tray of tea

"but seriously Sherlock-"

"JOHN!"

"Ok ok, so what happened then? Were you there? Or are you really telling the truth?"

"I was there... I was there and it was me i killed her, before you say anything, she asked me to, she was being chased by contract killers and didn't

want to die at the the hand of someone she didn't know, so she asked me to do it, and we had the best few minutes of our lives just dancing and

smiling-"

He paused and smiled and then looked at the photo on the mantelpiece

"anyway umm listen i have to go and see someone"

"Sherlock, Sherlock, wait, did you, do you really love her?"

"yes John, i love her i did, i do, and i always will"

He walked out the door

And down to the park, he sat on the bench and had a cry, just a silent little cry, to himself but john had followed him and was watching from behind a

tree.

Sherlock got up and walked off

and John wondered over to the bench

'For a girl who cherished the little things most, i knew that this was the perfect spot...

The place that we met,

I will find you JJ'

"Ohh Sherlock, you really were a soppy fool"

Everyday Sherlock sits on the bench and talks to Janey, somehow she helps him figure things out, to help him crack the case, just like old times.


End file.
